The background information is believed, at the time of the filing of this patent application, to adequately provide background information for this patent application. However, the background information may not be completely applicable to the claims as originally filed in this patent application, as amended during prosecution of this patent application, and as ultimately allowed in any patent issuing from this patent application. Therefore, any statements made relating to the background information are not intended to limit the claims in any manner and should not be interpreted as limiting the claims in any manner.
Fluorescent light fixtures have typically been installed in a variety of applications. Typically, such fluorescent fixtures include florescent lamps with electrical connectors on each end with are connected with spaced apart lamp holders or sockets. A ballast is attached within the lamp and wiring attaches the ballast to the lamp holders. Power is supplied to the ballast by wiring brought into the light fixture. A ballast cover is used to cover the ballast and wiring. Linear, or longitudinally extending, fluorescent lamps are then placed in the lamp holders for operation of the fixture.
Since the introduction of the fluorescent lamp at the 1939 World Fair, fluorescent lighting technology has greatly advanced. For example, over the years, lamp and ballast manufacturers have developed fluorescent lamp-ballast systems with improved efficiencies. More recently, light emitting diode (LED) lamps have been developed. An LED lamp is a solid-state lamp that uses LEDs as the source of light. An LED may comprise a conventional semiconductor light emitting diode or an organic or polymeric light emitting diode. LED lamps may have one or more advantages over fluorescent lamps, for example, LED lamps do not contain mercury, they may turn on more instantaneously, they may have a longer service life, and they may have a greater efficiency.
It may be desired to provide advantages of LEDs to lighting systems.